1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a load carrying handle which is securable to an article to be hand-supported or displaced thereby making it easier to handle articles which are heavy or hard to grip.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art various attempts have been made to provide attachments which can be secured to heavy articles or articles which are difficult to handle to make it easier to support them. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,106 which discloses a handle construction which is attachable to an object to be carried. However, this handle construction has many parts, is difficult to assemble and install on an object to be supported, and does not offer safety to the person handling heavy objects as the strapping is not positively secured to the handle grip portion and can become detached. Thus, this type of load carrying handle is unsafe to the user.